Catarina Quinn
Privateer (former) | residence = Alsa Kingdom (former) | birth = February 15th | age = 28 | bounty = 5,000,000Mountain Defense Operation: Bringing Down the Sky-High Rookies!: Quinn's first bounty is revealed. | jva = Rumi Ochiai | epithet = (FUNimation Subs: Great Evil) |dfname = Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Dracule Bat |dfename = Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Dracule Bat |dfmeaning = Ancient Vampire Bat |dftype = Ancient Zoan }} "Big Bad" Catarina QuinnNorth Blue Ops: Quinn and her crewmates introduces herself., is a former Privateer of the Alsa Empire merchant fleet who's sole purpose was to ensure all trades went smooth and uninterrupted by Pirates and other scourge of the sea. Sometime during the dawning of 1576, Quinn turned to the life of Piracy after ransacking the Kingdom of Alsa stealing valuable heirlooms and commandeering their prized warship the Santa De laCruz as well as the Legendary Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Dracule Bat. Following her daring yet successful escape from the Alsa Feet she would go on to become an associate of the North Blue Trading Company, a large passively legal trading enterprise that operates throughout the majority of and parts of the Underworld where she would use her connections to find islands, locations and wealthy patrons which she would rob, pillage and plunder. In following year of 1577, after having caught wind of a plan brewed by the Rookie pirates of the to attempt to brake into the Grandline in bulks following the majority of high ranking and influential members of the Marines locked away in the in peeper for the recently dubbed Yonko War, she has set sail towards the Red Line as well hoping to piggyback off of the commotion and sneak into the Grandline herself. Following the event that is now known as the Battle of the Redline she went on to join the Feather Pirates where she acts as the . Appearance Quinn is a very tall, slender woman of exponential beauty, with long pink colored hair that extends past her waist with the front locks of hair reaching about chin-length and often wears her hair pulled back into a ponytail which makes her hair appear wild and spiky. She has creamy tanned skin, large breasts, slender body with a narrow waist and light blue eyes that have long lashes. Her most striking feature however is the large jagged scar that run across the center of her face beginning from her left temple and runs to her right jaw. Her three measurements are: B111-W61-H91 (B 43.7" - W 36" - H 33"), making her breasts a J-cups. Her attire tends changes frequently. However she is know to frequently wear a revealing wench blouse that showes much of her cleavage, a brown leather corset with a large buckled strap around her abdomen that extends upwards around her arms to connect to a lather choker around her neck. A pair of tight cream colored pants covers her long, slender legs with a long tattered crimson sash around her waits tied into a semi-bow with the lower half being loose and extends towards her ankles and brown thigh-length lether high heel laced boots. On occasions she wears a white coat sporting epaulettes more commonly found on the jackets of high-ranking Marines along with a eyepatch on her left eye. During her time as the Merchant head guard, she wore a red and gold captains coat with the North Blue Trading Company's logos on it, she typically left it open to expose her cleavage. She also wore white colored pants and black high heeled boots. On numerous occasions during her privateer days, she changed up her usual red coat for a sleeveless version along with a traditional black tricorne hat over a white bandanna along with a black captains coat with large shoulders and epaulettes. Before she became a Privateer for the Alsa Kingdom, Quinn lived the life of nobility as such she wore a revealing green and yellow ballgown with a short and fluffy hem, a large white collar and various jewelry. Her hair was neatly combed and cut short and usually kept in place by a white bow atop her head. Following her fathers discharge of Noble service from the Alsa Fleet Quinn briefly worked as a Bar maid dining an white wench blouse with shoulder less sleeves and a long dark green skirt and black high heeled pumps. Gallery Personality Confident and persuasive, ruthless, cunning, and a person of great pride and self-assurance, Catarina Quinn is a woman known for those strong traits. She is a woman who believes in following ones own personal code no matter the situation. Quinn at times could be very hot-headed exploding at people for a simple mistake which was usually caused by herself, however due to her pride she usually is to blind or refuses to accept that she has mad any mistake's believing herself to be above such things, which is a small leftover from her time as a nobless something she herself stated as a bad habit she just can't seem to forget. In addition to her slight stuck up ways, Quinn is also a bit rebellious usually going against the wishes of those who think themselves superior to her. Quinn however also knows when she needs to swallow her pride in order further her goals, she in smart enough to know that for all her knowledge and prowess she is still a rookie to the seas in the eyes of other pirates and sailors so she often at times utilizes her charms to gather information, teachings and techniques to increase her survival rate on the open seas. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Swordsmanship Marksmanship Devil Fruit Quinn has eated the Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Dracule Bat, an extinct species of Vampire Bat known for their large size. Techniques History Past 1547-1548 At 4:26 AM, May 14th, year 1547 on Stypolt Island was a blessed year for the of House Catarina as thanks to the Lord Of House Catarina Seair’s notable deeds in helping to establish the now world famous North Blue Trading Company that helped propel the Kingdom of Alsa to become a well established and wealthy empire, The reigning King of the time Alsa Bartholomew Eusif granted the Catarina Family the highest and most prestige honor he could grant someone outside of naming them his heir, he granted them the status of nobility allowing them access to the numerous wonders the world had to offer. This was of course a great blessing as on top of being granted noble status for all his blood sweat and tears, Seair had found out that same night after attending the ceremony held in his honor to establish his Noble status, that his beautiful wife Catarina Noel was with child thus making an already imcreadible day even more blessed as he now had what he always wanted in life and that was an heir to carry on his family’s name a name that will now be well known for its noble status. Nine months later at 3:40 AM on February 15th, The beloved noblesse Catarina Noel gave birth to a healthy baby child whom they decided to name in honor Seaif’s own beloved mother Catarina Charlequinn, thus another noble and the heir to the now prestige Catarina Family, Catarina Quinn was welcomed into the world unaware of the great tragedy that would later shape her very path. 1560 Three years after her birth Catarina Quinn was beloved by all who had the pleasure of meeting her due to her well behaved and innocent personality, most who knew her often said she was the Pinnacle of how the children of a noble should act....to be continued Major Battles Bounty References Category:Ninshū Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users